


Playful

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femdom, Fictober 2020, Fingerfucking, No homophia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Jean enjoys teasing her wife, Wanda acts like she doesn't love it.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff
Series: October 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fictober20, Regency Femdom Week 2020





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> So I am submitting this for the Regency Femdom Week 2020, I don't care it ended days ago(?).
> 
> I just thought the event could use a little more of femslash, after all there's not such a thing as too much f/f content, right? And I got really inspired with this concept.
> 
> It's a Regency AU but also fuck homophobia, that's not a thing in my Regency AU, Jean and Wanda are wives that love each other a lot and everyone knows it.
> 
> Anyway now please read and enjoy!

Wanda gasped, covering her mouth and looking around to make sure yet again that the door was closed as well as the curtains, even if she was well aware it was unlikely someone would be able to see anything from the second floor, this was just so unnecessarily risky but at the same time so exciting.

She shivered containing the moans that wanted to come out for the way her wife was using her mouth and hands on her, showing off her expertise between her legs while Wanda was pressed against the wall.

“Could you do me the favor of…ah…hurry up?” she whispered, biting her lip and grabbing her skirt hard.

“Why would I do that, sweetheart? I’m having such a great time tasting you! I wouldn’t want this to end so soon” Jean purred cruelly, moving the fingers inside her even slower and teasing her clit with her warm tongue “And seeing how wet you are I can assume you are enjoying yourself too.”

“Jean…stop playing, it’s not the moment! Our friends are here” she tried to reason with her, it wasn’t proper of a lady to speak in such a manner but it always worked to drive Wanda crazy in the best way possible.

“I’m sure your brother and sister must be entertaining them just fine, give a minute…or an hour” she kissed her thigh smiling wickedly while her other hand caressed her leg, Wanda whined pathetically “Unless…you would be willing to beg me” she offered, fingering her just a little faster.

Wanda blushed even more, if that was possible, and closed her eyes…it was her best choice.

“Jean…my dear, please let me finish…let me reach my climax with your attentions, I promise this night I will be yours to do as you please, I will compensate this” she whispered, moving her hips.

Jean took a moment and then without any warning she started fucking and licking Wanda like she deserved, just in the way that would have her barely standing, moaning freely (good thing everyone was at the garden now) and sobbing until the heat of her body became unbearable. Her tongue torturing just the right spot mercilessly and three fingers claiming her were too much, she came with a short cry, having Jean moaning satisfied for her reward.

“I can’t wait to have you doing this all night, my beauty” Jean stood up and smiled, chuckling while caressing Wanda’s face.

“Just go and wash your face!” she looked away pouting, pretending she didn’t have the time of her life.

But Jean knew her way too well. When they came back nobody made questions, after all it was normal to have them disappearing for a while…it was better to not ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to write mature stuffs with femslahs, before it was mostly fluff but I'm having fun with it!
> 
> I really hope you liked it, if that was the case you can leave a kudo or a comment 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kisses~ 💗


End file.
